The Disney Human King
PrinceCharmingandCinderellaFan360's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Baby Simba - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) * Young Simba - Cody (The Rescuers) * Adult Simba - Prince Charming (Cinderella) * Young Nala - Riley (Inside out) * Adult Nala - Cinderella * Timon - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Pumbaa - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Mufasa - King Fergus (Brave) * Sarabi - Queen Eilinor (Brave) * Scar - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) * Shenzi - Queen Narissa (Enchanted) * Banzai - The Joker (Batman) * Ed - Sid Phillps (Toy Story) * Rafiki - Scooby Doo * Zazu - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Sarafina - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Scenes: * The Disney Human King part 1 - "The Circle of Life"/Tarzan's Presentation Ceremony * The Disney Human King part 2 - King Fergus and Amos Slade's Conversation * The Disney Human King part 3 - Cody's First Day/Everything the Light Touches * The Disney Human King part 4 - A: Cody's Pouncing Lesson * The Disney Human King part 5 - B: "The Morning Report" * The Disney Human King part 6 - Cody and Amos Slade's Conversation/Inviting Riley * The Disney Human King part 7 - Ditching Courage/"I Just Can't Wait to be King" * The Disney Human King part 8 - Cody & Penny Arrive At the Elephant Graveyard * The Disney Human King part 9 - At the Elephant Graveyard/Including Queen Narissa, The Joker, and Sid Phillips * The Disney Human King part 10 - At the Elephant Graveyard/King Fergus to the Rescue * The Disney Human King part 11 - Kings of the Past * The Disney Human King part 12 - "Be Prepared"/Amos Slade's Villain Army * The Disney Human King part 13 - The Stampede!/King Fergus' Death/Cody Runs Away * The Disney Human King part 14 - Amos Slade Takes Over * The Disney Human King part 15 - Meet Bugs & Daffy * The Disney Human King part 16 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Disney Human King part 17 - Courage and Amos Slade's Conversation * The Disney Human King part 18 - Relax Under the Stars/He's Alive? * The Disney Human King part 19 - Cinderella Chases Daffy/The Reunion * The Disney Human King part 20 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Disney Human King part 21 - Charming and Cinderella's Argument/Meet Scooby Doo/King Fergus' Ghost * The Disney Human King part 22 - The King has Returned/Bugs & Daffy's Distraction * The Disney Human King part 23 - Charming Confronts Amos Slade/Prince Charming Finds the Truth/The Big Battle * The Disney Human King part 24 - Charming Vs. Amos/Amos' Death/A Happy Ending in Pridelands * The Disney Human King part 25 - End Credits part 1: ("Busa Simba") * The Disney Human King part 26 - End Credits part 2: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version) Gallery: Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8167.jpg IMG 0679.JPG Bugs.jpg Daffy Duck.jpg Queen elinor.jpg Fox-disneyscreencaps com-1848.jpg Narissa in dragon form.jpg Joker as Jafar.jpg Sid (Toy Story).jpg Scooby-Doo.png Courage-dog-tv-01.jpg Category:PrinceCharmingandCinderellaFan360 Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs